Between Us
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI!!! After being constantly abused by his father, Legolas runs away from home and into the arms of Elrond. (bastardized Haldir and the sequel will contain A/L, E/L slash!)
1. The coming

disclaimers: i, unfortunately, dont own LOTR. The god Tolkien does.  
  
This is yaoi. Relationships between boys and other boys.  
  
summary: After being constantly abused by his father, Legolas runs away from home and into the arms of Elrond. (in the sequel, it will contain LegolasxElrond with LegolasxAragorn. O.o, a fight over the perfect blonde @_@) Also, a rather bastardized Haldir. (whom will cause angst. O_~)  
  
Um..forgive me but I've only seen LOTR and I once read the other books but that was in 5th grade *scratches her head* which was seven years ago. So bear with me! *grins* Lets see what else? Legolas is older than Arwen in this fic. *shrugs* thats not important but oh well. ^_~  
  
Note: It takes more than a few chapters for them to develop feelings. Elvish words in 'blah'  
  
BETWEEN US  
  
The wind blew serenely over the Elven city of Rivendell, trees swaying in the perpetual breeze that seemed to engulph the entire of Rivendell. Colorful butterflies flew around the fragrant flowers, the perfumed blossoms in their full righteousness. The sun's rays peeked above the horizon, touching the golden underbellies of the white puffs of clouds. Rivendell seemed to glow, as it did nightly, with an etheral essence.  
  
Numerous Elves of starkingly breathtaking beauty subsided in the fair city, living their lives without many worries. A trill of an Elvish song drifted along the air currents, touching the hearts of those who had woken earlier than their companions. The trickling sluggishly dripping from the steep boulders caused a sense of serenity and contentment to wash over the land.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell peered across the expanse of the city from the terrace of his home, dark brown hair softly playing in the airwaves. He closed his piercing blue eyes, taking in the tranquility the new day was bringing. However, his peaceful interlude was interrupted by the sounds of horse-hooves. Elrond's brows furrowed. He was not expecting any visitors.  
  
Elrond descended to the main level of his home, careful not to waken his children. Though, Elladan and Elhoir were each two millenia, they were as childish as a five hundred year old. Arwen, his darling daughter, was half that and an upstart in her own right. A smile touched Elrond's lips at the thought. Arwen was so much like her mother Celebrian, it pained Elrond at times to see her. Though, it was all in the past, a millenia ago.  
  
Elrond peered at the rider, eyes growing wider at the site. The Elf unmounted from the snow white horse, removing the green hood of his cloak. Elrond stifled the gasp that threatened to betray him. Standing before him was the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf but what startled him more was the disray the prince was in. His clothes were mud stained and torn, blood discoloring a few places were obvious wounds had been re-opened. The sky blue eyes were dulled in pain, a single cut running along the high cheekbones. The flaxen blonde hair was disheveled, the braid that tied his bangs coming undone.  
  
Legolas, merely sixteen hundred and just of age, raised those fear-filled cerulean orbs to meet those of the Lord's. Legolas didn't speak, barely able to maintain some state of dignity as weariness and throbbing hurt threatened to inflict him. Legolas's pride betrayed him as he pitched forward, landing in Elrond's arms.  
  
Elrond's eyes flashed with anger, realizing how this had happened. "Thranduil," he seethed, casting glares in the direction of Mirkwood. Elrond gently lifted the light body into his arms and carried him inside, thankful for just this once that his children were not morning risers. Elrond passed through the corridors, leading to the healing bay. Once there, he laid the boy onto a bed. He sighed, taking a bottle of herbs and pultices.  
  
Stripping aside the fragments of clothing that covered the much-too-thin frame, Elrond grimaced, his dislike of the Elven King growing more. Bruises marred the otherwise perfect flesh, dried blood flecked near wounds of new, hiding the ones of old. Elrond tenderly dabbed at the wounds, applying his healing skills to try and give the boy comfort when he woke.  
  
How could Thranduil do this to his youngest son? Was he really that heartless? It was clear that Legolas did nothing to incur his father's wrath so why? Why had Thranduil beat his son so severly? Elrond watched the myriad emotions flicker across the handsome face, frowning. Legolas had visted only a few times to Rivendell, most of those times were spent with Elladan and Elrohir whom got along well with the younger Elf. Elrond smoothed aside a wayward strand of blonde hair, deciding he would have to fix the boy up when his wounds were bandaged.  
  
Elrond gazed in rapt wonderment at Legolas. Had it taken seven hundred years for Legolas to finally realise that his father had snapped? That, even with the grief of losing his wife, Thranduil should never have exacted his pain upon Legolas? Elrond softly touched Legolas's cheek, smiling when the blonde ever so slightly nuzzled his hand. Elrond sat back, finishing the bindings on Legolas's body. The wounds would heal quickly enough, yet the scars on Legolas's heart would take much longer.  
  
Elrond reached for the brush, humming silently as he carressed the locks of golden. He heard a murmur escape Legolas's mouth, tensing some, hoping that he would not wake the sleeping prince. Elrond braided the section of Legolas's hair, the way he had always worn it. After his hair was taken care of the, the Lord left the room only to come back with clothes. He dressed Legolas, careful to not upset his injuries.  
  
The prince's face relaxed as Elrond sank beside him on the bed, instinctively clutching for the dark Elf's hand. Elrond did not deny the much younger elf and so he sat there, the smaller hand resting his own. Doubts surfaced on Elrond's mind. It was most likely that Thranduil would know that Legolas went to Rivendell and would stop at nothing until his son is returned to him. But, Thranduil was only part of Mirkwood, Elrond was the Lord of Rivendell. If needed, Elrond was fully prepared to take Legolas to Lothlorien; the home of the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Cereborn-the High Elves.  
  
A sound broke Elrond's thought process as he turned around only to see a surprised Elladan. The brown haired, blue eyed Elf gaped openly at the site of the prince. 'What happened Father?'  
  
Legolas moved in his sleep, shifting positions. Elrond put a finger to his lips, taking his eldest son by the arm and leading him just outside of the room. Elrond conversed in hushed whispers. 'I am not sure Elladan though I suspect Thranduil did this to him.'  
  
Elladan peered at the prone boy, anger marring his features. 'It is something he would do. We saw it before when Legolas came here to visit. What are you going do about it?'  
  
'I would like to speak to your brother and sister first before deciding on the appropriate action to take.'  
  
Elladan shook his head, sighing. 'Tis unright for Thranduil to treat Legolas so poorly.'  
  
A groan came inside the room. 'Wake Arwen and Elrohir, tell them the situation and I shall meet you in the dining hall soon.' Elladan nodded, doing his father's bidding. Elrond watched as the prince struggled to sit up, holding his sore ribs. 'Prince Legolas,' Elrond bowed his head slightly in greeting.  
  
Legolas clenched his jaw muscles, eyes hardening at the appearance of the Elven Lord. 'Lord Elrond. I am sorry to have taken time away from your schedule. I have disgraced my family name with my petty concerns.'  
  
Elrond waited as the young Elf rose from the bed, trying his hardest not to wince. Elrond could merely stand aside, not wishing to upset the prince anylonger with taking away more of his intense pride by assisting him. 'You are not taking time from my schedule, Legolas.'  
  
'As you say, my lord.'  
  
'It is Elrond, Legolas. I have known you long enough.'  
  
'Aye, thats true.'  
  
The pair of Elves started for the dining hall, their pace slow. Elrond wanted to question the prince about his state of being-mind and body. However, Legolas would not have appreciated his concern. Upon entering, the three Elves raised their blue eyes to respectfully meet the prince's. Elrohir almost gasped but Elladan elbowed him none-too-gently in the side. Arwen smiled warmly at Legolas, bare feet padding on the marble floor.  
  
'Hello,' Arwen chirped happily, eyes crinkling merrily.  
  
Legolas stared down at the child, returning the smile albeit much denser. 'Good morrow, Arwen. How is the little Evenstar?' Arwen giggled, taking Legolas's hand and bringing him to sit beside her and Elrond. Elrond's face softened at the innocent affection passing between his daughter and the prince.  
  
Breakfast was served, the prince darted unwary glances at the family. Legolas wasn't expecting such a hearty welcome, not after Elrond had seen the proof of his father's temperment. Elrond had seen the bruises and scars so why hadn't he asked about them. Legolas knew the time would come when he would have to tell Elrond but could he? Legolas wasn't sure. He loved his father dearly, even after all of the beatings. Legolas's hand unconciously went to his bandaged body. He wasn't sure if he could return home. Thranduil would no doubt abuse him harder, especially for coming to the land of his rival's.  
  
Legolas raised his blue eyes to meet those of Elrond. After holding the stare for a few seconds, Legolas looked away, cheeks flushed. What was wrong with him? He shrugged it aside and continued eating his meal.  
  
Elladan stifled his chuckle at the confused, lost, and puzzled expression on his father's face. The oldest son poked Elrohir, nodding at Legolas and Elrond. 'Father and the prince?' Elrohir whispered in Elladan's ear.  
  
'It could happen Elrohir.'  
  
'I suppose but that doesnt mean it is so.'  
  
'You are such a prude sometimes. Let them have their fun.'  
  
'Your cruel.'  
  
'Maybe.' Elladan's eyes twinkled as he stood from the table. 'I will be leaving to patrol the borders this morrow, Father.'  
  
Elrohir lept from his seat. 'And I am taking Arwen to Violetia,' Elrohir said, scooping the little girl into his arms. 'We'll return by noon.'  
  
With that, the siblings bade farwell, leaving Elrond and Legolas alone in the dining hall. Elrond cleared his throat, dispelling the silence. 'Legolas, is there anything you need?'  
  
'No Elrond. I am fine. Thank you for asking,' he responed stiffly. His manners came to. 'I am sorry for being so abrupt with you Elrond, tis only my fears.'  
  
'Your fears, Legolas?'  
  
'It is nothing. Would you care if I retired to bed? I am weary.'  
  
'Of course not.' Elrond waved his hand in dismissal. He sank back, a frown creasing his otherwise perfect visage. Legolas would be tough to break through and help to heal. Time would only tell and Elrond wondered how much time was left before Thranduil came to take the prince from him. Would that cause a war? Elrond hoped not...  
  
* * *  
  
O.o Bad? Good? &_& hope you liked it! :D 


	2. Memories and brothers

..disclaimers: i, unfortunately, dont own LOTR. The god Tolkien does.  
  
This is yaoi. Relationships between boys and other boys.  
  
summary: After being constantly abused by his father, Legolas runs away from home and into the arms of Elrond. (in the sequel, it will contain LegolasxElrond with LegolasxAragorn. O.o, a fight over the perfect blonde @_@) Also, a rather bastardized Haldir. (whom will cause angst. O_~) OH! and incest between Elladan/Elrohir, Glorfindel/Erestor are also a couple. ^_^  
  
Note: It takes more than a few chapters for them to develop feelings. Elvish words in 'blah' I would use elvish (for like lovely one, or little one, or i love you) but eh...i dont like to mix languages... O.o Legolas is 21, Elladan is 20 as is Elrohir  
  
Sorry for making Haldir mean and Thranduil and sorry for messing the ages up but my god, you dont expect me to read all the books?! -lol-  
  
BETWEEN US  
  
Legolas gingerly touched his aching ribs; wincing loudly when his long and delicate fingers came into contact with the broken bone. A dark bruise covered his slender sides leading to two smaller bruises on his narrow hips. Legolas closed his eyes, wanting to remember anything but that night. Yet, it always entered his mind as he started to slip into sleep; the strong hands holding his struggling frame down, the blows to his body, the seering pain that accompanied the rape as the blond marcher impaled roughly into his virgin body. Legolas could still see the Lorien Elf.  
  
He sighed, getting up from the cushioned bed. It was after midnight, he had spent much of the day in confinement to his room not daring to leave. He was terrifed that Elrond knew the truth. From the way the Rivendell Lord was staring at him, it seemed possible. Thranduil had told Haldir to take him and Haldir did not even question the Mirkwood King, even though his loyalties resided with Lord Celeborn. The laughter was still ringing in Legolas' ears-from both Thranduil and Haldir.  
  
Legolas, dressed in the clothes Elrond had provided, left the safety of the bedroom. The steps he took were somewhat pain-filled as his lower back throbbed from the intrusion of Haldir. Legolas wondered if the memory would ever cease haunting him. He went into the dining hall, sinking wearily onto a chair with his head in his hands. He wanted to die. However, dieing was unnoble and he was a prince. Though, Legolas could feel his self-control slipping and he questioned when it would snap.  
  
A supple voice startled the prince. "Legolas?" The Mirkwoodian turned, eyes widening at the appearance of Elrond.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond that I have-"  
  
The kind lord smiled at him tenderly, raising a hand to place on the Elf's shoulder. "You are not a stranger Legolas and are free to do what you want in my home and please, do not called me Lord Elrond."  
  
Legolas flushed, thankful that there was only darkness in the room. "I thank you for your hospitality..even if you do not know why I am here."  
  
"I do not need to know, Legolas."  
  
The young Elf's head snapped up in the direction of Elrond. "Wha?"  
  
"It is not my business and if you want me to know, you will tell it."  
  
"Thank you," Legolas whispered, eyes betraying the depth of gratitude his words could not convey. "Perhaps in time I can tell you but not yet. For me, the pain is still too new." Legolas fiddled with the edge of the linen placemats, jumping some at a noise that ricocheted throughout Rivendell.  
  
"Afraid of thunder?" Elrond asked, amusedly quirking an eyebrow. Legolas blushed at the lord's jesting. Elrond smiled at the prince, covering his hand with his own. "Do not be ashamed Legolas for, I am too am fearful of thunder." Legolas eye's widened at the admission. "What? You think me uncapable?"  
  
"Well yes, I mean no. What I meant-" Legolas cut himself short, glaring at the twinkle in Elrond's stormy grey orbs before going against his better judgement and laughing alongside of Elrond. "I am sorry Elrond. It is just, you seem to be an unmovable stone."  
  
"I can be when concerning protecting those I care about, such as my family, friends, the Elves of Rivendell, you," he added softly. Legolas couldn't meet Elrond's gaze as he stared at the hem of his tunic. "I mean that Legolas. I am here and I will not let whatever demons are chasing you to hurt you again. I promise." Elrond slowly lifted Legolas' head, his fingers on the prince's chin. "And I do not take promise's lightly."  
  
Legolas was trapped in the steady gaze, finding his self-resolve was starting to unwind from its tight coil. He suddenly wanted to throw himself into Elrond's arms and sob his story to the Elf. He swallowed nervously, seeking a way to break free. His heart was racing erratically and his nerves were like loose ends of circuitry. As if sensing Legolas' inner turmoil, Elrond removed his fingers and yawned. Legolas blinked. "Elrond?"  
  
"It is almost dawn," Elrond changed the topic and pointed to the distant horizon as the rosy rays began its long trek across the sky. "Breakfast will be in two hours, why don't you get more sleep Legolas? It will do you good. I will wake you when it is time." Not leaving room for discussion, Elrond bowed slightly to Legolas and dissappeared from the room.  
  
Legolas frowned and bit his lip. Elrond was being ~too~ nice. In fact, Legolas had never been treated kinder in his entire life and that made him....frightened. Was Elrond only being civil to him so that he could take something in return? Images of Haldir floated through Legolas' mind and he shivered. Would Elrond...force himself like the Lorien Elf? Legolas could only hope to Elebreth that he wouldn't because...he was starting to feel a foreign emotion for Elrond and he didn't want that emotion to end in tragedy.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan woke to arms wrapped securely around his neck and he couldn't suppress the grin that exploded across his visage. The younger twin was lying snuggled with his head in the crook of Elladan's shoulder blades, his body half on the sturdier frame of his brother, his lips were curled into a delightful smile that had Elladan wanting to sing mushy poems. The brunette smoothed Elrohir's bangs behind his ears, kissing him on his forehead. Elrohir's eyes lazily opened, the sapphire orbs reflecting the joy in Elladan's.  
  
"Good morning," Elrohir mumbled, planting a chaste kiss on Elladan's lips. "Do we have to get up yet?" He nudged his brother's throat with his nose, fingers tracing circles on Elladan's smooth torso.  
  
"I'm afraid so. What would father say if we over slept and came to wake me only to find you in bed with me, half-clothed?"  
  
"Why, we would say that I was scared of the thunder."  
  
"Father knows that you are not scared of thunder, little one."  
  
"Then...we could say that I was cold and I wanted to join you in bed."  
  
"So that meant that we shed many layers?"  
  
Elrohir pouted, a line marring his otherwise perfect albaster skin. Elladan messed the long locks, chuckling. The younger rolled his eyes smacking Elladan's cheek playfully. "You are a prude, brother dear."  
  
"Only because father would not appreciate that his only son's are bedding each other."  
  
Elrohir scowled darkly. "You make it sound so cheap and dirty as if we did not love one another."  
  
"Ah, you know I did not mean it in that way. I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. Elrohir giggled, immediately forgiving Elladan. Elladan scooped the smaller figure into his arms, pulling him closer to his chest. "Little one, I cannot imagine holding another besides you. You carry my heart and soul Elrohir and never forget that."  
  
"You are mine as well, Elladan and I love you so much!" Elrohir launched himself onto the broader frame, attacking Elladan with a flurry of kisses. His tongue slipped into Elladan's mouth, tangling with Elladan's in the age old duel. Elrohir straddled his brother's hips, keeping thier mouth's locked until a knocking interrupted.  
  
"Breakfast is ready Elladan," came the voice of one of their teacher's, Erestor on the other side. "Must I come inside and bring you down or are you capable of making it by yourself?" Elladan frantically threw Elrohir to the side, wincing when Elrohir slid off the bed and landed on his butt all the while glaring daggers at the door. "Are you okay Elladan?"  
  
"Uh yes, I'm fine!" Elladan called, planting a gentle kiss to his brother's brow while searching for appropriate clothing. "Just slipped."  
  
"....Do you know where your brother is Elladan?"Elrohir, if he could have but his mouth was blocked by Elladan's hand, squeaked. What in the name of Elebreth were they going to do should Erestor really come inside? Fortunately, Erestor receded. "He is probably off galavanting, he did not return home last night for his bed has not been slept in." Elladan mutterted a curse. "If you should see him this morning, let him know that I wish to speak with him regarding certain matters."  
  
"Alright! Will do!" Elladan waited for the raven haired Elf's footsteps to vanish before removing his hand from Elrohir's mouth. "What matters, dear one?"  
  
"I do not know." Elrohir shrugged, leaping onto Elladan's back, legs wrapping around his waist. "Is it of importance?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. We must be more careful Elrohir," Elladan spoke in concerned tones as he set Elrohir onto the bed while he continued to dress. "Should Erestor been in one of his bad moods, he could have easily opened that door and found us together in bed."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"That we wake before dawn while everyone else is slumbering and you return to your bed."  
  
".....I guess your right..." Elohir agreed somberely, eyes downcast.  
  
"No, I am right. Love, I want us to be able to shout our relationship to the whole of Rivendell but this sort of thing is looked down upon by most. Father would not understand."  
  
"Why must it be wrong when it feels so right?" Elrohir asked, eyes shining with unshed tears. Elladan sighed, holding his twin closer.  
  
"Because, we are of the same blood."  
  
"But what of Orophin and Rumil in Lorien? Haldir, Silinde, and Saelbeth know of their love and do not shun them."  
  
"That is because they are of different society and are not concerned with such trivial matters. Why dwell on this, lovely?" Elladan asked, kissing the tip of Elrohir's nose eliciting a giggle. "We will be free once we come of age and shall move to Lothlorien to be joined together for eternity. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" Elrohir smiled, interlacing his hands with Elladan's. "You complete me."  
  
"As you do me, my other half." Elladan seperated their grasps as they came to the door. Elladan cautiously opened it, peeping for signs of the other Elves. None were in sight so he quietly pulled Elrohir from behind him. "We'll go to breakfast together and I'll say I found you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A yawn caused both of the Elves to become tense.  
  
* * *  
  
Who could this be? O.o  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
  
  
  
  
Dusk forced itself onto Rivendell, shrouding the fair city in deep rust tones. Lights twinkled in the many homes, the Elves radiating with glowing brightness. A few were still outside, breathing in the night air. Some of the younger were lazily returning to their families while others remained under the friendly trees; like the Prince of Mirkwood. 


	3. Blondes

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love, incest  
  
BETWEEN US  
  
Chapter 3-Blondes  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, the elder's arms wound around his brother's waist and a completely smitten gleam in his eyes, paused rigidly upon the entrance of Legolas. Legolas cocked his head to the side in obvious puzzlement. 'I heard Erestor clamoring about looking for you, Elrohir. Perhaps you should go to him and appease his anger. He was quite upset upon learning that you were not in your bed.' Legolas yawned again, rubbing his eyes with the balls of his fists. 'Must be nice to have brothers that cover for you when your out lollying around with the ladies.'  
  
The twins watched Legolas, sleep erased from his poise, leave for the Dining Hall. Elladan breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close. Are all blondes that dense?' Elrohir smacked him tenderly on the cheek, frowning.  
  
'No, love. Glorfindel is a blonde and he's not dense.'  
  
'Yes he is. Why else could he not see that Erestor is practically throwing himself at him?' Elladan smirked, kissing the edge of Elrohir's lips. 'Come on Little One, you can see for yourself at breakfast. I wonder if our dear father has progressed in getting Legolas to admit what happened to him?'  
  
Elrohir could only merely shrug and follow his brother. The young elves entered the Dining Hall, several raised eyebrows greeting them. Erestor scowled darkly at Elrohir. 'Where were you? You were gone all night! What if there had been attack and you had been captured? Do you have no concern for your family or-'  
  
Erestor was silenced by a raised hand from the handsome elf beside him. Glorfindel smiled apologetically at the blushing dark haired elf. Elrohir and Elladan traded glances, trying their best not to snicker at their flustered teacher. 'I am sure that Elrohir knows the consequences of his actions by sneaking out at night and, you are forgetting, he is young. Weren't you like that at his age? Sneaking out to meet with a lover and woo them?'  
  
'Well he should be more responsible!' Erestor declared, having to have the last word as he resisted the urge to childlishly stick his tongue out at the blonde. He bad humoredly returned to his meal. 'Blondes,' Erestor said beneath his breath, sneaking a glance at the oblivious Glorfindel.  
  
Elladan kicked Elrohir from underneath the table, nodding in the direction of the elder elves. Elrohir hid his laughter behind his napkin, knowing exactly what Elladan had been speaking about earlier. Elrond looked on in amusement, sending little gazes at Legolas when noone was paying attention. He was worried about Legolas. He was being too quiet but Elrond wouldnt force the truth from Legolas yet.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence save for the smothered giggles from the twins that was driving Erestor mad. Afterwards, Erestor and Elrohir retired to another room to discuss certain things, Elladan took Arwen to the horses, Glorfindel went to the library to find books for his students to study, leaving Elrond and Legolas alone at the table.  
  
'Is there anything you'd like to do today?' Elrond asked, rising to his feet. Legolas shrugged, introverted as usual. 'I heard you were a wonderful archer. My sons are going to practice today. Would you like to join them?'  
  
Legolas considered the offer for a moment. He ~was~ an excellent shot and he did want to go outside. Besides, he trusted Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond. 'Won't you be coming too?'  
  
'I'm no match for you young ones but...it has been quite sometime since I was last able to have some sort of fun. Alright, Legolas. It is decided. You, Elladan, and Elrohir will be in a match against myself, Glorfindel and Erestor. Seasoned veterans versus hot blooded children.'  
  
Legolas put his hands akimbo on his waist, frowing. 'I'm not a child Lord Elrond.'  
  
'Then prove it,' Elrond winked, turning on his heel and marching towards his chambers, leaving behind a disgruntled prince.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Erestor paced the drawing room's floor, feet barely making any sound on the wood. Elrohir fidgeted in his seat, tittering on the edge, waiting for a chance to bail from the sermonous lecture he was positive he would have to endure. Finally, Erestor halted in his steps. 'I am disappointed in you Elrohir. You know how dangerous it is to leave the bounds after nightfall.'  
  
Elrohir felt his ears burn with shame. How much longer would he have to continue lieing like this? He wanted nothing more than to tell Erestor the truth; that he was acutally with Elladan all of those nights he wasn't found in his bed but that would be betraying Elladan's trust. It might also cause the two of them to be seperated and that was the only thing in Elrohir's young life that was keeping him sane. If he lost Elladan, he would lose a part of himself. He'd only have half a soul left. So, Elrohir stuck to his lie. 'I'm sorry Erestor but I can't help myself. You know what its like to be my age. Hormones are in overdrive.'  
  
Erestor shook his head, going to stand at the window and stare out of it. Elladan was leading a horse by its reigns with Arwen giggling madly on the horse's bare back. How come Elladan wasn't like his brother? He was the responsible one. 'You could learn a lot from Elladan, Elrohir. He doesn't participate in wild and outlandish promiscous sexual activity.'  
  
/If only you knew,/ Elrohir thought grimly. It wouldn't be much longer and Elrohir and Elladan would run away to Lothlorien and live together. No more having to keep quiet of their love. Elrohir raised his eyes to meet Erestor's. 'Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean I'm off having sex with every Elf I see. I'm not a...a whore. I apologize if I've offended you by my behavior but you dont understand what its like having to hide who you are.'  
  
'What do you mean, Elrohir? What are you hiding about yourself?'  
  
'Its nothing.' Elrohir stood. 'I'm going to the archery grounds.'  
  
Erestor waited for the door to shut before he exhaled deeply. 'No Elrohir, I understand more than you think.'  
  
* ~ *  
  
Thanks for reviewing! sorry it took so long to get it out! ^-^ 


	4. Shoot to Please

Title: Between Us  
  
warnings: male x male  
  
disclaimers: not mine  
  
notes: Stuff is wrong, OOC. . I read the books nearly 7 years ago. I dont remember much.  
  
Chapter 4- Enchantment  
  
Legolas watched Elrohir and Elladan from his perch in a tree. There was something about the twins that Legolas found suspicious. He hadn't been thinking clearly earlier in the morning but the two seemed to think they were in trouble. Elrohir gave that much away but why? Legolas stared at the beautiful elves frolicking in the meadow. They were close; closer than Legolas was to his own brothers. They were twins after all but did all twins behave as if they were lovers? Legolas shrugged. It wasn't his business to discover the truth of Elladan and Elrohir's relationship.  
  
The blonde lept from the branch, landing cat-like on the soles of his feet. Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel were making their way towards them. Elladan and Elrohir parted, joining Legolas. The targets were already set up in the distance. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir glared at their elders while the trio of older elves ignored them.  
  
'Who is going against who?' Elrohir asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Glorfindel smiled charmingly, both twins stifling their chortles at Erestor's faint blush. Why were the rest so blind to that? 'Elrond shall be versus Prince Legolas, Erestor versus Elrohir and I shall take you Elladan. Is this an agreement?'  
  
'Fine with me!" Elladan chirped, grabbing a long bow and a set of arrows. 'You're going down, old one!' Elladan snickered, going into position. He glanced at his brother. 'Wish me luck?'  
  
'Good luck!' Elrohir grinned, bouncing excitedly. It had been a while since everyone in the household, minus those who weren't close to the family, had all be assembled. Elrohir peeped at Legolas. The beautiful elf's face was glowing. Elrohir had to quirk his lips at that. If he wasn't spoken for already, he might try to pursue some sort of relationship with Legolas. Elrohir flickered his eyes towards his father. Plus, there was the fact that Elrond would probably have his head. His gaze drifted to Elladan. Besides, he loved his twin more than anything in Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas went to stand beside Elrond. 'You have trained Elladan well.' Elladan's arrow flew true and straight towards the heart of the target. 'You might be a challenge to me, after all.' Legolas smirked, feeling giddy at his bantering.  
  
'Hn, you shall see.'  
  
Glorfindel's arrow struck Elladan's in half. The young elf pouted and glared balefully at the smiling blonde. 'You need more practice. Perhaps we could work archery into your lessons. What do you say to this, Erestor?'  
  
'Um, that is fine..'  
  
'I'm glad you approve.' Glorfindel's voice was low and....seductive? Erestor wasn't sticking around to figure it out as he and his dutiful pupil, Elrohir, went into stance. Glorfindel leaned against the ivy wrought wall, studying Erestor's tensed shoulders. 'My lord, have you noticed anything queer about Erestor?'  
  
Elrond nodded. 'I have but you know how much Erestor is independent. He would not appreciate us barging into his privacy.'  
  
'Glorfindel could try!' Elladan piped up from next to them. His father and teacher raised brows at him. 'I just think that Erestor might open up a little to Glorfindel.' Elladan shut his mouth and stared at his lover's perfect shot. 'Elrohir!' Elladan laughed, hugging him tightly, whispering in his ear, 'Erestor is going to be distracted by Glorfindel.'  
  
Elladan's prediction was correct. Erestor could hear Glorfindel cheering him on and it made him nervous. Erestor had admitted his attraction to Glorfindel several millenia ago but for the sake of their friendship and the fact that he assumed that Elrond and Glorfindel were warming each others beds, he kept quiet about it. A particular loud cheer caused Erestor's arrow to fall short next to Elrohir's by a few centimeters.  
  
Erestor gritted his teeth and glowwered angrily at the beaming twins. 'Do not think that you can act any differently because Elrohir managed to best me.' The dark haired elf bad-humoredly went back inside the home.  
  
Glorfindel frowned. 'Is this my fault? I was distracting him, wasn't I? Iam going to go apologize." He winked at Elrond. "You teach his highness that Rivendell makes the best archers.'  
  
'I intend to.' Elrond's eyes twinkled.  
  
The twins giggled. 'We are going to get cleaned up. Make sure to tell us the details!'  
  
Legolas furrowed his brows as he and Elrond were left alone. If he didnt know better....he'd think that they were left alone on purpose but that was impossible. Why would they do that? Legolas pulled the twine of the bow and fitted his arrow. 'Prepared to lose, Lord Elrond?'  
  
'You may wish, Prince Legolas. Go first, young one.'  
  
'No, after you, old one. Age before talent, after all.'  
  
Elrond laughed. 'As you say, Legolas.' He sent his arrow spinning towards the arrow and it notched into the dark circle in the middle of the target. 'Go ahead. Do not be nervous, Legolas. I will not humilate you much.' Elrond chuckled.  
  
'Dream on, old one.' Legolas eyed Elrond's arrow. It flew straight and sure to the center, splitting Elrond's arrow into two. He smiled at Elrond's astonished face. 'I told you that I was good and that I would beat you. Mirkwood makes the best archers. Say it.'  
  
'Never.' Elrond frowned. Perhaps he was getting rusty. He would have to join the twins in their lessons. 'Why are you so good, Legolas? One of your age cannot have had much experience in battle.'  
  
Legolas shrugged as he and Elrond returned to inside the home. 'My father....he wanted me to be schooled in archery. I held my first bow when I was little over a decade. I have been in battle. The orcs are horrendous near the Mirkwood borders. I had thought that I might be capture by them on my way here.'  
  
'That was foolish Legolas.' Elrond berated him. 'But I am not going to lecture you Legolas. You are older enough to know right from wrong. I am going to go to the hot springs and relax. Will you be joining me?'  
  
'Um.' Legolas hesitated. It wasn't as if Elrond hadn't seen the bruises marring his otherwise perfect flesh. He wouldn't ask questions and he wouldn't be too tender. 'I would like that very much, Lord Elrond. Shall we go now?'  
  
'Yes, now would be good before these old bones, as you remind me, become weary with drowsiness.'  
  
'I jest in good fun, Elrond.' Legolas said quietly. 'You are not old but I am young and foolish....'  
  
'Young yes, but not foolish. You have went through trials that no one should and I respect that.' Legolas opened his mouth but Elrond pressed a finger against the full lips. 'I care for you Legolas and I will not let anything happen to you. You may remain in my home for as long as you wish.'  
  
'I..I thank you Elrond...'  
  
They continued to the springs in comfortable silence only broken by the breese as the trees blew serenely. Somewhere, two twins lost themselves in their desire and love for each other and elsewhere, an oblivious teacher sought out his unknown admirer in hopes of being told what was assaulting him.  
  
~ ~  
  
Short, sorry. ;-; review please and thanks so much to you all! ^o^  
  
Chibi Legolas Muse: I concur!!!! =^-^= 


End file.
